1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser gun, a target box, a shooting box and a laser gun shooting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shooting competitive sports are known. In such shooting competitive sports, it has been desired that a laser gun should substitute a gun for shooting with live bullets which need much care in view of safety and handling. There are various types of laser guns, e.g., a laser gun using flash light which has been developed for the shooting sport, and a laser gun used for exercises and connected with a computer with a cable to display the bullet arrival.
It has been demanded that the laser gun should be connected with no cable. Also, it has been demanded to establish a more strict one-to-one relationship between a laser gun and a target. Hence, it has been desired to supply an optical system in which the precision in detecting a position shot by a laser beam is improved. Further, it is important to secure safety of the laser gun which emits a laser beam. These demands need to be satisfied, in addition to improvements in precision and speed of a score calculation process.
With the score calculation process, the center point in a cross-section of a conical flash light emitted from the laser gun needs to be calculated from position coordinates of a plurality of points on a target. However, there is a limitation on improvements in determination precision of a shot position in a shooting system using the flash light gun.
In the laser gun connected with a computer by an electric wire cable, the wire cable affects the shooter's sense which has become very sharp, and hinders mental stability and concentration of the shooter. Also, there is a possibility that a shooter having a laser gun modifies the gun to process data a shot position by the laser beam. Otherwise, if the organizers keep guns or parts thereof, shooters cannot exercise.
Thus, it was difficult to use the laser gun for the shooting competitive sports. In conventional methods, laser beam bullets can hit on adjacent targets, so that a beginner may interrupt an adjacent user. Also, from the viewpoint of smooth managing of a shooting game, the fairness of calculating scores, preparations before the start of the game, well-organized score displays and other factors may be very important for a shooting system.